Feeling Myself
by totallysmoaked
Summary: I saw that Emily gave yoga classes and we all know that Stephen was an spinning instructor so I couldn't let go of the idea of AU Olicity as instructors in the same gym.


**This idea would get out of my head, I really wanted an AU of both of them working in the same gym.**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Oliver started working as a spinning instructor and personal trainer in this new gym for about a month. And he had a crush on the blonde yoga instructor for about the same period of time. When Diggle (gym owner) was showing Oliver around the gym so he could know the ropes of everything there. Diggle explained how the equipment organizing system worked. It involved letters and number but it made a lot of sense. The equipment there was all in a dark shade of green. Made sense since the gym was called Verdant. Diggle showed him were his spinning classes were going to be. It was a small room, in the corner of them gym. It had about 10 bikes there with one in the front. (His bike obviously.)

As they toured his new working place they passed in front of a room with glass walls that looked a lot like a dance studio. It wasn't a big room, because the gym wasn't exactly big, but it actually had a lot of space. Inside it there was 5 or 6 people doing poses he couldn't even imagine doing and leading them there was a tiny gorgeous blonde. Oliver had to stop and watch the class. The blonde woman was entrancing, and she had beautiful legs and a really nice ass. (He couldn't help looking, the pose they were doing right now was putting their asses up in the air, enhancing them. But just one ass mattered to him. The blonde's)

"… And that's Felicity she's our yoga instructor." Oliver wasn't listening to Diggle, he was too entranced in the blonde's movements. He only started listening when he heard her name. Felicity... He needed to know more.

"Cool... Has she been working here long?" He inquired.

"For about two years now. Her class is really popular. She gives yoga in the mornings and evenings. Usually during the morning there are more senior ladies and pregnant women, during the evening we have more of a younger crowd." Diggle made a little pause and look at one of the ladies taking the class. "The brunette on the left corner is my wife, she's 6 months pregnant with our baby girl."

"Congrats man. How did you two meet?" Oliver asked.

"She's actually the zumba instructor here at Verdant. She's obviously not giving classes right now because of the pregnancy." Diggle answered.

"Who's teaching it then?"

"Felicity fills in some days with some old routines Lyla used, but mostly Sara teaches it. When Felicity finishes her class I'll introduce you to everyone here."

The yoga class didn't take much longer to finish. Once it was over Diggle called her and Lyla and some other instructors so Oliver could be introduced. It was uneventful, he just learned everyone's name and what they did. Felicity was the yoga instructor; Sara was a zumba teacher and she was also a gym instructor; Nyssa (who he later found out was Sara's girlfriend) was a gym instructor and taught some kind of martial art; Laurel (who he later found out was Sara sister) was a gym instructor and she was married to Tommy, a personal trainer; Roy was a trainee as well as Sin.

His first month there was quite normal. He developed a routine, basically was to find something to do near the dance studio every time Felicity was giving classes. Usually he would take one of his students to an equipment near it. Call him a pervert, but he loved watching Felicity bend, stretch and put her amazing ass up in the air. But Oliver wasn't the only one who liked watching other people's classes. He actually saw Felicity standing outside the spinning class room watching him yell at his students as he gave classes.

Everything was perfect, but Oliver decided to make a move on Felicity. He was sick and tired of dreaming of her every night and waking up with a hard on. His right arm was probably bigger than his left because of all the jerking off he had to do in the shower. Sometimes even twice a day. So on one Friday night he was heading out at the same time as Felicity and he asked if she wanted a ride. It was raining and she usually rode a bicycle to work.

"Oh, thanks! That's sweet of you. But there's no need. The rain isn't even that strong and what would I do with my bicycle? Leave it here? It could get robbed. And I don't think it fits in your car. And if did leave it here how would I get to work on Monday?" She rambled a bit.

"Well first, your body is probably hot because of all the exercise, so going home in this rain is probably going to make you sick. Even though is just a light shower. Second, you can leave it inside Verdant, I don't think Diggle would mind if you put it in instructors' locker room. And before you say anything I can give you a ride to work on Monday." He smiled in the end of his little speech.

"Fine. I'm not one hundred percent sold on this but I don't want to get sick. Wait five minutes so I can put my bicycle inside." As she went to grab her bicycle and store it in the instructors' locker room, Oliver fist bumped the air because he considered this a win.

As Oliver drove Felicity home they small talked told each other funny stories, until she turned to him with a serious expression on her face.

"Don't get me wrong but you should totally ride a bicycle to work. Not that you need extra exercise. You are quite fit, really nice ass. Not that I stare at your ass all the time like a perv. No... And I'm not coming out onto you by saying you have a nice ass. Not that your ass is not worthy of women coming onto you. I just mean that you have a nice ass and I happened to notice it one day. All I wanted to say is that you should ride a bike to work to help the environment and it turned into me babbling about your fine ass." Felicity's face was red because of her babble, but it was so cute.

"Don't worry Felicity. You have a nice ass as well. That I happen to notice every now and again." If she was red before she just turned into a deeper shade of it now. Making her look even cuter. When they got to her house Felicity left the car in a hurry saying a quick good bye. But Oliver couldn't leave things like that, so he crack his window open and yelled. "Bye Felicity, see you Monday, I'll pick you up at 7 am ok?"

Oliver's weekend was uneventful, but Sunday night he received a text.

 _Hi Oliver, you don't need to pick me up tomorrow, Diggle rode my bicycle to my house today._

30 seconds later he received another.

 _Thanks anyway :)_

And the he received another text.

 _It's Felicity btw if you didn't pick up on that._

He wouldn't say he was disappointed because he wouldn't give Felicity a ride the next day. He was really looking forward to that. But not to leave her hanging he text back.

 _Ok, see you tomorrow._

What Oliver thought was a step forward was actually just nothing. Felicity acknowledged him at work, but not much, they didn't talk besides saying hi, or asking the other to pass something. It was kind of a step back because she did stop watching his classes. He didn't like it one bit. So he decided to make it a lot obvious that he liked her. He now watched her class through the glass wall, it didn't matter if he didn't have a student with him so he could pretend he was doing something else. No, he actually stood there and watched. He also started leaving notes in her locker. Really short and sweet. Usually wishing her a good day or saying she looked nice. Than he decided to take it one step further. With the notes he would leave a piece of chocolate. Nothing with peanuts, he did some digging and found out she was allergic to it. He also discovered she like mint chip ice cream, but because the locker room was hot he couldn't leave a pint of it there. So he started leaving her, some minted chocolate (that he thought tasted like tooth paste, but she seemed to enjoy because he saw the smile on her face when she ate one.)

Felicity actually warmed up to him after a couple of weeks of him leaving her notes and chocolates. So they started talking, he found out she actually didn't like the chocolates he was leaving her. She was giving them to Sin. When asked why, she didn't say anything about not liking the chocolates, Felicity said she didn't want to throw him off, she did like receiving the little notes that came with it. Their conversations started getting deeper, they talked about how they got to where they were today, ex lovers (and Felicity went on a little ramble about how the word lover was actually weird).

Everything was going smoothly, Oliver could see Felicity was falling for him. He was finally gathering up the courage to ask her on a date until one night. Lyla was in her last month of pregnancy when she started having contractions. She swore up and down that they were Braxton Hicks, but Diggle wouldn't budge, he wanted to take her to the hospital. In a hurry he asked both Oliver and Felicity if they could close up the gym that day and they both agreed to it. At 10 pm they closed the doors and seizing the opportunity Oliver asked Felicity to have a late dinner. They organized Verdant a little bit and headed out to Felicity's favorite burger joint: Big Belly Burger.

Oliver didn't know if Felicity was considering it their first date. He was. Oliver was so desperate for her he would consider, going out for burgers after work, a date. It did seem like a date. They talked, laughed and stole each other fries. And when he drove Felicity home and parked in front of her house she turned to him.

"Would you like to come in? I don't usually do this on a first date, but we talked a lot those past few months, things people talk about in a first date, and second date, as well as a third and fourth date. And I've seen you shirtless, multiple times. Shirtless all the time. At the gym of course. Is it considered sexual harassment if I stare at you in our place of work if we work in a gym and you are shirtless all the time by your own volition?" She rambled. What was an invitation to come inside turned into something else. But he did a mental high five because she also considered it a first date.

"Well, not if I do it to actually get your attention." Oliver smiled.

"Good. Let's go inside." Felicity got out of the car fast and got to her door and opened it. Oliver wasn't really far behind. When he got through the door and closed it Felicity smiled shyly at him and said. "Hi..."

"Hi." He answered and than he kissed her. Hard and passionate. Like he wanted to do for so long. His arms snaked around her waist bringing her closer. Her arms slowly traced up on his arm to finally rest on his shoulders.

Oliver's hands started traveling down on Felicity's back until they got to her ass. That beautiful round ass that called for his attention the first time they met. Cupping her cheeks Oliver lifted her up and pressed her against the front door, only now realizing that they didn't leave the foyer.

"Where's your bedroom?" He asked with a raspy voice.

"We'll have time for the bedroom later. I don't want to wait any longer." She answered and started to give little bites to his jaw. Oliver pressed his pelvis to Felicity's and let go of her ass to take off both their shirts and her bra. As he did that Felicity started moving her hips making his dick get even harder. Oliver hands went back to Felicity's ass and his mouth descended to her nipples and she moaned when he nibbled them. Oliver continued to tease her nipples, sucking, biting and blowing them.

They were both grinding against each other hips, dry humping. Oliver's dick was only getting harder and he was practically fucking Felicity with their clothes on. He knew that if they kept it much longer he would come in his pants. That was when he lost all his inhibitions and let go of Felicity. She did wobble a bit, but in the end she could stand on her feet.

"Take your pants off. Now..." Oliver demanded with a hoarse voice. He really needed to fuck her hard. Feel her around his cock as he thrusted inside her. He wanted to feel her inner walls clenching as she orgasmed. Felicity didn't need to be told twice. She kicked her shoes off and very clumsily took of her socks, her pants didn't stay longer either. As she looked up and saw Oliver looking at her hungrily and taking off his own pants, she did the same.

Now they were both standing naked in her foyer panting. Desire burned in their eyes and in moment of lapse judgment Felicity ran towards Oliver and jumped him. He caught her like she weighted nothing and pressed her against the wall hard. She'll probably be bruised the next day. But it would be worth it. They were kissing passionately and they had hands everywhere. Oliver touched every inch possible in her body and Felicity was basically leaving marks on him with her nails. Not being able to wait any longer Felicity grabbed Oliver's cock and guided it inside her. And from the first thrust Felicity saw starts. From the moment Oliver picked her up the second time until now they didn't stop kissing, but each time he rocked his hips thrusting deeper inside her Felicity needed to scream with pleasure, so she let go of Oliver's lips. They got in vicious cycle with no end, the louder Felicity screamed, the harder Oliver pounded inside her, and the harder he pounded, the harder she screamed. Oliver started biting her jaw, neck and clavicles, marking her so everyone would know that she was taken. That she was his.

Oliver felt his cock start pulsating indicating that he was going to come, and Felicity's walls were clenching his cock making it harder to hold his pleasure in. But he didn't need to hold it for long, Felicity let out a long scream and he felt her body convulsing, he could feel her muscles spasming around his cock and that was when he let go, cumming inside her. They stood there against the wall for a while, not wanting to move or let go.

"I think we should leave the foyer. Maybe go to the living room..." She whispered near his ear.

"I don't know where it is..." He responded.

"We are like 5 steps away from it, just go straight."

Oliver carried her to the living room in the same position as they were only pausing so Felicity could turn on the light. He sat on the sofa with Felicity on top of him and they kissed lazily, enjoying it this time, now that the thirst for each other was quenched. They were exploring each others bodies with their finger tips. This time they wanted it slow. As they were getting ready for the second round Felicity's phone started ringing and she had to pick it up.

"Hi Digg... No I wasn't sleeping... Because I had to run to pick it up, I left it in my purse by the door... Really? Wow... Ok, I'll go visit you guys tomorrow." Felicity turned off the phone and headed back to where Oliver was siting in the couch. "Turns out it wasn't Braxton Hicks after all, Lyla just gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

THE END

* * *

 **N/A:** **I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **I'll probably write a companion piece where they put Felicity's flexibility to work.**

 **I just don't know when it will be, but I'll try my hardest to post soon.**

 **Comment and let me know if you guys liked it!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **PS: Someone pointed out that I had very poor grammar. English isn't my first language and if you find any mistakes feel free to talk to me and say where I made it.**


End file.
